Shaman King Show
by Ruri Hoshino de Asakura
Summary: Shaman King Show: Un programa de entrevistas, dedicado a los personajes de Shaman King. Nuestra primera víctima, es decir, entrevistado es: ¡Hao Asakura!.


Shaman King Show: Un programa de entrevistas, dedicado a los personajes de Shaman King.  
  
Nuestra primera víctima, es decir, entrevistado es: ¡Hao Asakura!.  
  
Un agradecimiento especial a: mi primo Yoh, quien me ayudo a hacer este fic xD. Muchas gracias bro! (siempre ayudándome en mis tonteras T.T).  
  
Yoh: ^^U jeje, de nada.  
  
Ruri: ^0^ Que lo disfruten:  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Los encargados, preparaban las cámaras y acomodaban las luces. Mientras el publico tomaba sus asientos.  
  
Tras bambalinas se encontraba una chica cepillando su cabello.  
  
Maquillista: Rápido, el publico esta llegando.  
  
Ruri: *Continua peinándose* No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control ^.^.  
  
El guionista pasa corriendo junto Ruri y le avienta unos papeles.  
  
Guionista: Checalos antes de entrar. *Se aleja a gran velocidad*.  
  
Ruri: ¡Espera!. ¿Quién es el invitado?.  
  
Guionista: *Sin detenerse* Un chico, que parecía venir envuelto en una alfombra. ¿Cómo se llamaba?. Creo que... Juo algo.  
  
Ruri: H-H-Hao?  
  
Guionista: ¡Eso!, Hao Asakura. *Entra en la oficina de producciones*  
  
Ruri: *Queda como roca*.  
  
Maquillista: ¿Ruri?, ¿Ruri? *Pasea su mano frente a la tiesa muchacha*. ¡Ruri, ya no hay tiempo!. ¡¡¡Debes entrar!!!.  
  
La Maquillista, empuja a Ruri al escenario, quedado frente al publico.  
  
Presentador: Señoras y Señores *Las chicas del publico le avientan unos refrescos* .  
  
Chicas: ¡¡¡Fíjate a quien le dices señora!!!.  
  
Presentador: x.x Es decir, (-.- viejas locas) Señoritas!!!. Tomen sus asientos. Démosle la bienvenido a nuestra anfitriona: ¡Ruri Hoshino!. *Suena musiquita de bajo presupuesto*  
  
La susodicha continuaba con cara de boba frente al escenario.  
  
Presentador: ¿Yuju?, Tierra a Ruri, estamos al aire. Responda Ruri.  
  
Ruri: ._. Ah? o.o Eh... ¡¡¡Hoa!!!  
  
Publico: ¡¡¡H-o-a Ruri!!!.  
  
Ruri: *Mira feo a los encargados del sonido* ¬¬ ¡Hey!, ¡¡Les dije que arreglaran la música de presentación, que esta bien chafa!!.  
  
Hao: ^^ Pero que tontería, no tengo tiempo para esto.  
  
Hao, se levanta y aparecen unas llamas. Las que anuncian, claramente, la llegada del espíritu de fuego.  
  
Ruri: o.o A este ya le vino lo fresa..... O_O ¡¡¡NO!!! *Corre y se pone enfrente de Hao cruzando los brazos* ºXº" ¡¡¡No, no por favor señor Hao, no se vaya!!! *Mira las llamas* ^^U Y además... me va a quemar el estudio.  
  
Hao: ^^ Jaja pero que diminuta eres. Bueno, me quedo *Se sienta y las llamas desaparecen*.  
  
Ruri: -.- Aaah (¬¬ Diminuto te voy a dejar de una patada, si me echan por tu culpa).  
  
Publico: *Grillos*.  
  
Ruri: ·.·U ¿Aun estaban aquí?...eh... ^^ ¡Hola!.  
  
Todos a excepción de Hao, se caen.  
  
Ruri: ^//^ Jeje.....*Recupera la compostura* Ejem... Bien, Saludos y bienvenidos sean todos a: ¡¡¡Shaman King Show!!!. Con su calificada animadora: Ruri Hoshino (T.T Haciendo el intento de que no descubran que me gradúe en la universidad de payasos).  
  
Publico: ^0^ Eeeeeeeh!!!! *Hacen alboroto como micos de circo*.  
  
Ruri: Me encuentro aquí con el primer entrevistado de nuestro programa. ¡Ha pedido de las chicas!. Directamente desde: Los malos, mas malosos, de Shaman King. El indiscutible Maestro del Misticismo, ¡¡¡Hao Asakura!!!.  
  
Hao: ^^ Hola.  
  
Chicas: *_____* ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!. *Luchan a muerte por tener la mejor vista al escenario*.  
  
Ruri: ...o.oU Alguien que les de un calmante...  
  
Hao: Mmmm creo que yo tengo algo por aquí *Busca en sus bolsillos* Ah, no, solo eran unos Big Time *Unas luces lo iluminan y suena la música del comercial* n_~ Big Time, tu gran tiempo de sabor. *Saca un paquete* Ahora con su nuevo sabor durazno.  
  
Ruri: *.* Quiero!!! (._. Que?, lo promociona muy bien).  
  
Hao: Ten *Le da unos*.  
  
Ruri: *Los toma* *.* Gracias. ¡Momento!. ¬¬ Aun no es hora de los comerciales. u.ú Les cobrare tiempo extra.  
  
Publico: *Compran todos los Big Time del lugar*.  
  
Ruri: o.oU Eso es poder de convencimiento.  
  
Los coordinadores, desde tras del escenario, le hacen señas a Ruri para que continúe.  
  
Ruri: Este *Tose aclarando su garganta* Bienvenido Hao. Dime, ¿como te sientes?.  
  
Hao: Muy bien, gracias. Creo que, esto será interesante *Su típica sonrisa*.  
  
Chicas: *__* AHHHHHH *La baba casi llega al suelo*.  
  
Ruri: ^^U Que gusto. *Se imagina a todos, publico, producción, Director (*- * YEAH, ejem ._. pobre Director), incluida ella, siendo achicharrados en una parrilla gigante por el espíritu de fuego, y Hao con traje de chef* (O_O" WAA).  
  
Hao: Eh?... ¿te ocurre algo?.  
  
Ruri: *Reacciona* o.o Ah!. ¡No!, no, nada. Bien, Hao, ¿nos podrías explica que es el misticismo?.  
  
Hao: Claro, el misticismo: Es el estado de la persona en éxtasis mística, yo al poseer todos los conocimientos del misticismo y sus artes puedo controlar incluso a la naturaleza, ya que he dominado los 5 elementos.  
  
Publico: Ooooooh.  
  
Ruri: o.o Wow, sorprendente. Entonces tu puedes controlar los 5 elementos, incluso para un Shaman es increíble. Em... ^^U ¿seguro que eres un humano?.  
  
Hao: ^^ Si, pero soy muy superior a ustedes, insectos.  
  
Ruri: o_ó ¡¡¿¿Como me llamaste!!?? (Esperen yo también soy un shaman o.o... n.n ah, bueno)... -.- Digo, si, ya veo, y... ¿Estos conocimientos se encuentran en La Bitácora Mágica?.  
  
Hao: Así es.  
  
Meowth (pokemon): Esa es mi frase!!! *Salta desde el publico*.  
  
Jesse: Prepárense para los problemas.  
  
James: Y más vale que teman.  
  
El personal de seguridad, llega con unas pistolas lanza fuego y rostisan al Team Rocket.  
  
Hao: ^^ Que divertido. Yo también quiero *Se para y extiende una palma*.  
  
Ruri: o.o... ºxº ¡¡¡¡NO, HAO!!!!  
  
Ruri, corre hacia Hao para detenerlo. Pero se tropieza con un cable. A los alrededores del equipo Rocket, se produce una gran explosión que los manda a volar.  
  
Team Rocket: X.x El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!!!!!! *Desaparecen como una estrellas fugas, dejando un gigantesco hoyo en el techo*.  
  
Publico: Wow *Aplauden*  
  
Joey (yu-gi-oh): Órale, que buenos efectos especiales.  
  
Tristan: Si, los dobles eran igualitos.  
  
Mai: ¡Cállense idiotas! *Le echa el ojo al Director* ( Mmmm ese debe tener su buena lana) Al final, si sacare provecho de haber traído a este par de cabezas de cacahuete.  
  
Joey: ¡¡¡¿Cómo nos llamo?!!!. *Le sale humo por las orejas*.  
  
Tristan: *Lo detiene* Cálmate, Joey. Recuerda, que ella nos hizo el favor de traernos en su auto.  
  
Joey: ¬¬ Bah, nos metió en el maletero.  
  
Shin Chan (shin chan xD): Chequeen, parécese que la tal Luly estiro la pata. *Señala a Ruri* ¡Ya se que la animara!.  
  
Todos miran a Shin.  
  
Shin Chan: *Pompas al aire* ^0^ El Bugi de las Pompas!!!.  
  
Todos se caen.  
  
Mientras tanto, nuestra anfitriona permanecía en el piso traumatizada.  
  
Ruri: ... @.@ Vámonos a comerciales ...  
  
Hao: *Camina hasta el centro del escenario* Ok, ¿donde esta mi cámara?.  
  
Ruri: ._.U ¿Que haces Hao?.  
  
Las cámaras se acercan a Hao y este agarra un micrófono.  
  
Hao: Recuerden: Pasta dental Estrella, si no brillan, es porque no es Estrella *Su sonrisa brilla*.  
  
Chicas: ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!!!! *Gritan a mas no poder*.  
  
Ruri: *Con una mega gota* ...Si esto sigue así, nos demandaran cuando queden afónicas...  
  
Se enciende una pantalla de televisión gigante.  
  
En ella se ve a Horo Horo, Pilika y Koloro en una montaña de nieve.  
  
Horo Horo: *Enseña su tabla* Ni te molestes con la competencia: Tablas Ainu, las mejores de la región.  
  
Pilika: *Se pone frente a la cámara tapándolo* ^^ Diseñadas a prueba de tontos.  
  
Koloro: ¡Kuluru!.  
  
Detrás de Pilika y Koloro se ve a Horo Horo bajando la montaña con su snowboard  
  
Horo Horo: Ja, esto es muy fácil para mi.  
  
Pilika: ¡¡¡Ahí te va!!!. *Le arroja una bola de nieve a la cara, haciéndolo caer*  
  
Horo Horo: WAAAAAAAAAAA *Rueda cuesta abajo, convirtiéndose en una colosal bola de nieve humana. Hasta estrellarse contra un árbol*  
  
Pilika: ¡Matanga! *Le arrebata la tabla y se la muestra a la cámara* ^^ Fíjense, ni un rasguño.  
  
Horo Horo: x.x Mi hermana es una desquiciada.  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ ¡¡¡¿Que dijiste?!!!.  
  
Horo Horo: 6.6 Este, yo... *Tose* Como iba diciendo: Tablas Ainu. En Ave Central Shaman, frente a la fabrica de Gel Tao, pasas junto al negocio de utensilios para cocina de Moske, doblas a la izquierda por el departamento de ayuda al indigente, donde se reúne Ryu los viernes. Luego derecho, al lado del restaurante de comida china, que huele feo. ¡NO HAY PIERDE! ^^.  
  
Pilika y Koloro se visten como jardineros.  
  
Pilika: También hacemos trabajos de jardinería.  
  
Koloro: ^0^ ¡Kuluru!.  
  
La pantalla se apaga.  
  
Ruri: @.@ Anote mal!!! T0T.  
  
Hao: ^^ Que torpe eres.  
  
Ruri: (¬¬ Te la estas buscando, greñas) ¡¡¡Ya estamos de regreso!!!  
  
Publico: *Siguen tratando de atinarle a la dirección que dijo Horo Horo*.  
  
Ruri: ^^U Y, ¿de que estabamos hablando?.  
  
Hao: De mi Bitácora Mágica.  
  
Ruri: o.o Ah, cierto. Como decía: ¿Por que es tan poderosa?. Es decir, cuando los muchachos la utilizaron quedaron como si hubieran comido mole con chile pikin, aumentaron sus poderes considerablemente.  
  
Hao: Por supuesto. Es natural que haya pasado eso, ya que en la bitácora se encuentra la esencia de mí otro yo, de hace 1000 años. Así que pudieron adquirir esos poderes, porque les hizo darse cuanta de lo diminutos que son, y que aun les falta mucho.  
  
Opacho: *Aparece de la nada al lado de Hao* u_u´ Esos sujetos, solo se aprovecharon de los poderes del Señor Hao.  
  
Ruri: o.oU Eh???... ¿y tú de donde saliste peke?. (¬¬ Pos que, ¿a los de seguridad nomas les pagan pa' rostisar a la gente?).  
  
Hao: ^^ Opacho, que bueno que llegaste... ya me estaba aburriendo de hablar con esta loca. Viniste en buen momento, estaba a punto de despedazarla.  
  
Ruri: Si, lo ves pequeño, no es bueno interrumpir a los- *Reacciona* O_O De- De ¡¡¡¿¿DESPEDAZARME??!!!.  
  
Opacho: n.n Seria divertido, señor. Pero en la esquina un tal Ryu, con un grupo de tarados, en motocicleta, chocaron contra el camión de los helados, y los están regalando. *.* Ahí se ven. *Desaparece*.  
  
Hao: *Se para y grita al aire* ¡¡¡Oye Opacho!!!. ¡¡¡Yo quiero uno de chocolate!!!.  
  
Ruri: º~º *Por el auricular de su oreja le habla el Director: ¡¡Rápido!!, has cualquier cochinada para volver al tema, ¡¡¡¡Oh estas despedida!!!!** O.OU s-i.  
  
En fin, Hao. Hay que admitir que tus poderes son sorprendentes.  
  
Hao: *Volviéndose a sentar* ^^ Por supuesto, eso ya lo se.  
  
Ruri: (^^U Que lindo, modestia aparte).  
  
Hao: *Pone una sonrisa sádica* Ya que me convertiré en el Shaman King, para destruir a todos los humanos, y que solo queden los shamanes poderosos.  
  
Ruri: n.n Ah ya veo.....(O_O"" ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! T~T Mami!, porque me tenia que tocar con el asesino en serie mas buscado).  
  
Hao: Pero a ti no te haré nada ^^ .  
  
Ruri: o.o ¿A, no? *Disimuladamente guarda el pasaje para la estación espacial. Que será construida próximamente en la Luna* ^^ Aaah, bueno, no crean que me asuste... ¿Yo?, ¡ Bah, ni por si acaso!.  
  
Hao: "Aun".  
  
Ruri: *Se petrifica*.  
  
La Gente de producción: ¡¡¡Hey!!!, ¡¡Ya se nos murió la animadora!!.  
  
Hao: Ups....creo que lo hice de nuevo.... *Se para y se acerca a Ruri* A ver si funciona *Hace aparecer una llamita de su dedo y se la acerca al cabello*.  
  
Ruri: *Llevaba quemado la mitad del pelo* =º= Aah..... *Olfatea* ¿Algo se quema?. ¬¬ Ya sabia yo que los bomberos, no sirven ni para apagar las velitas del pastel de cumpleaños *Mira su cabello* o.o......O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! *Empieza a correr como condenada por todo el lugar** ME QUEMO!!! ME QUEMO!!! AGUAAA!!!! AGUAAA!!!.  
  
Hao: o.o Mmm bueno, bueno *Agarra un cubo que dice: Gasolina. Se lo echa encima a Ruri*.  
  
Ruri: T.T Ahh.......O_O QUE!!!! AAAAAAAH!!!!!!! AUXILIO!!!!!!!! SOCORRO!!!!!! LLAMEN AL 911!!!!! A LA MARINA!!!!! AL FBI!!!!!!.  
  
Los de producción: *Le lanzan un cubetazo de agua por la cabeza*.  
  
Hao: Wajajaja, tú si que me diviertes xD.  
  
Ruri: (ARG!!! SI NO FUERA PORQUE ME DESPIDEN TE JURO QUE TE, TE!!!!) Despues de las múltiples interrupciones ¬¬.... -.- prosigamos.  
  
Hao: Ok xD.  
  
Ruri: Hablemos de Yoh Asakura....tienes un espacial interés en él, ¿verdad?.  
  
Hao: Exactamente... ya que,Yoh, desgraciadamente, es mi otra mitad ^^.  
  
Ruri: Aja... oye y ¿no habrá otro motivo?.  
  
Hao: ¿A que te refieres?.  
  
Ruri: *Sonrisa maliciosamente* ¡¡¡Música por favor!!! *Suena música de programa de Dr Corazón* Haito... que nos puedes decir de Anna Kyouyama?.... ¡Venga!, no será que quieres aniquilar a Yoh. ¿¿Para levantarle la novia??.  
  
Publico: Ooooooh.  
  
Hao: Callen Mortales!!!..... Mmm bueno, Anna me cautivo... es la perfecta pretendiente para el futuro Shaman King, así que: Aparte de todo, le sacare ventaja al asunto.  
  
Publico: Uuuuuuuyh le gusta!!!, le gusta!!!.  
  
Ruri: ·.· Pero Hao... ¬o¬ ¿¿que manera es esta de traicionar a Opacho??.  
  
Publico: Uh, que heavy.  
  
Hao: *Mira al publico* ¿Estos tipos solo se aprendieron las vocales, o que?.... o.o ¿A Opacho dices?. xD Ahora si te fallo chamaca. *Saca disimuladamente una fotito de Ren* ^//^ Pero le seré fiel a Anna.  
  
Ren: *Aparece de la nada* ¬¬ Ni a quien le importes.  
  
Horo: *Aparece detrás de Ren* ¬¬ Si melenudo, no busques porque me encuentras. Así que ve a meterte a otra parte *Mira a Ren* u//u Al chino no me lo quitas.  
  
Ren: ·///· Que???.  
  
Publico: Uuuuuuuuuyh ¡¡¡¡MEJOR QUE LAURA EN AMERICA!!!!.  
  
Ruri: º.º Y ustedes, ¿que diablos hacen aquí? *Empuja a Horo Horo y Ren fuera del escenario* ¬¬ Esta entrevista es para Hao, no sean chusma, ¡después les toca a ustedes!.  
  
Ren: ¬¬ ¿Y, a quien le interesa esta ridiculez?.  
  
Horo: ^//^ Ren, ¿vamos a comer unos tamales con queso?.  
  
Ruri: *Vuelve al estudio* U.U Disculpen la interrupción, (T.T Ay ya me voy a quedar cesante) Hao una ultima pregunta.  
  
Hao: Pregunta, pero date prisa. Quiero ver si aun quedan de los helados que me dijo Opacho.  
  
Ruri: (o.oU Y este aun tiene la ilusión de que queden....con Ryu y esos tíos por ahí ni las sobras) Bien, ¿A donde vas de compras?. ^^ Para tener el pelo tan lacio y sedoso todo el tiempo, y *Mira los zapatos y guantes de Hao* xD ¿Esa moda Pleido?.  
  
Hao: Pues yo uso: Head and Shoulders con Nutrientes Esenciales. Y la Compañía Pleido me hizo un contrato para que le promocionara la marca (^^ Ustedes también lo harían si se embolsaran lo mismo que yo, cada mes) Además es la nueva moda, como seré el Shaman King, no puedo andar con malas fachas.  
  
El publico, los de Producción, el Director, hasta al crío colado que se vino de baboso nomás al programa para ver si salía en la tele, tomando notas.  
  
Ruri: Aja... Aja. *Sigue apuntando* o.o *Vuelve en si* ^^U jeje (T.T Déjenme ser, soy joven, tengo derecho a estar a la moda) ^^U Eso ha sido todo, Hao. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. ^o^ ¡¡¡¡Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR!!!!. Nos vemos en la próxima!!.  
  
Hao: ^^ No fue nada. Me caíste bien n_~. Tal vez, me apiade de ti y no te aniquile.  
  
Ruri: ^^ Que mosho, gracias (WAJAJA ahora si me las pagas) ^o^ CHICAAAAAS!!!!! HAO-KUN VA A FIRMAR AUTOGRAFOS!!!!!!! *Una avalancha de chicas llega en estampida al estudio*.  
  
Hao: O_O Calma, ¡hagan una fila!. *Las chicas se lanzan sobre Hao* X_X AAAAAAH!!!! *Queda inconsciente y sepultado*.  
  
Ruri: ^^ Si tienen tele, ahí nos ven!!!. (T.T No nos alcanzo pa' propaganda).  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Díganme que les pareció, para saber si quieren que continúe. En cazo de que lo haga, el siguiente entrevistado sera el shaman de las nieves: Horo Horo. Si lo desean pueden dejar alguna pregunta que tengan respecto a el ( ^^ Eso me ayudaría mucho).  
  
RûRí Hõ§h¦nØ Ðe Å§ÃkÜ®Å 


End file.
